supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics Annual (Vol 2) 1
Synopsis Superman is about to get punched. Two weeks ago, in an interview, a man named Clay Ramsay is forced to explain why he hates Superman. He eventually explains that Superman broke into his house and stopped him admonishing his wife. Afterwards, he tried to get legal restitution, but neither cops or lawyers would help him, so he is forced to look elsewhere for revenge. The interviewer, Dr Abernathy, refuses to say who he will be working for, but explains that the project needs a test subject, but it may kill him. Three days ago, John Henry Irons was in a hazmat suit, fixing the core of his powered armor when he was met by Superman. Superman explains that he remembers Irons from when he was kidnapped by the Army just before defeating Metal-0. Irons makes it clear that he means Superman no harm. Two days ago, Lex Luthor was getting chewed out by General Sam Lane for his part in the Collector of Worlds incident. Lex Luthor explained that they have no evidence, and needed his expertise as a consultant. Lane had him thrown off the base, but Luthor was confident he will be asked back. One day ago, Clay Ramsay was strapped to a table in a lab. The plan was to turn Ramsey's body into a battery and charge him with the bizarre radiation of a material Abernathy refers to as "kryptonite". Abernathy retreats to the next room to start the process, but it goes wrong, leading to an explosion. Fifteen minutes ago, a crane was about to collapse in downtown Metropolis. As the press rushes to cover it, Superman rushes to save the day... only to be attacked by Clay Ramsay. The two men got into an argument: Ransay wanted to know where his wife was, and Superman refused to tell him. In anger, Ramsay released a blast of kryptonite energy which sent Superman flying, surprising both of them. Ramsay decided to finish off Superman, only to be attacked by Dr John Henry Irons in his powered armor. Irons takes the time to throw a bag to Superman before trying to attack Ramsay. However, Irons reveals that he is only distracting Ramsay so that Superman can counter-attack in a hazmat suit. Despite Ramsay's best efforts, Superman is victorious because Ramsay has already expended too much energy. In the aftermath of the fight, Superman suggests that Irons become a proper super hero. Steel declines, saying he has decided to start a new socially responsible tech company, Steelworks, which is about to take him on a long journey, based on Superman's inspiration. They wish each other well, and Superman vows to investigate Ramsay's powers. Six months from now, Dr John Henry Irons is writing a letter to his niece Natasha from the middle of the Australian desert. Steelworks has been doing good and it's all due to Superman. Two days from now, the radiation in Dr Abernathy's lab has dropped to a safe level, and he is desperately looking for the kryptonite. As he finds it, he is heckled by his employer: Lex Luthor. Via a flashback, we will see how Luthor stole the crystals from the government while being employed by them. Luthor will then muse about the potential uses of kryptonite. One day from now, in federal custody, Clay Ramsay will be met by General Sam Lane. Lane will acknowledge that Superman is regarded as a hero, but possesses so much power that Lane cannot afford to trust him. Lane thinks that Ramsay would make an excellent counter-measure against a rogue Superman. Ramsay agrees, but first demands that Lane find his wife... Appearing Featured Characters *Coming Soon Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/action-comics-annual-2012/action-comics-annual-1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Annual_Vol_2_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-annual-vulnerable-anchiale/37-364095/ Action Comics Annual (Vol 2) 01